¿Que mas pudiera pedir?
by neku huyga
Summary: un matrimonio forzado hacen que neji desaparesca,lo hyugas lo quieren de vuelta y haran lo que sea por conseguirlo... -LA TIENE SECUETRADA Y SI NO REGRESAS LA MATARAN!-


_HOLA! soy yo otra vez con una nueva historia que espero les guste._

_Como siempre es un NEJITEN!, ya que yo apoyo a la campaña de una web con mas nejiten!_

_Bueno espero la disfruten y recuerden **¡NEJI ES UN SUCION Y TENTEN SU PROTOCOLO DE MUJER PERFECTA!**_

_

* * *

¿QUE MAS PUDIERA PEDIR_

-¡Neji!! –se escuchaba la voz quebrada de una chica castaña que conocía profundamente a al recién nombrado, ella sollozaba continuamente desde una de las habitaciones de la mansión Hyuga donde aquel tan poderoso y respetado clan la tenia cautiva.

Eso ya tenía casi 3 días, todo empezó cuando el muchacho Hyuga tomo la decisión de irse porque estaba pronto de comprometerse con una total desconocida para conseguir alianza entre estos familias tan importantes.

El decidió irse a los escasos cinco días antes del tan anciano matrimonio, como era de esperarse una familia tan respetada y con un estatus tan alto no se quedaría sin hacer nada y dañar su reputación por lo mismo a 3 días de la partida del muchacho una importante reunión de los miembros más ancianos y claro el cabeza del clan.

En esta discutieron las posibles vistas hasta que llegaron a la conclusión que aun que no se casara lo mejor visto seria el traerlo de vuelta, lo que no sería nada fácil ya que como Hyuga el orgullo era lo predominaba en la vida de la mayoría de los miembros del clan. Su única salida era usar el chantaje…

Esa mañana el líder Hiashi Hyuga mando a llamar a Hinata para encargarle la importante misión de traer a su querido primo de vuelta, aun que ella se oponía a eso no podía dejar a su amiga allí y tampoco podía dejar que su primo vagara por el mundo sin donde ir ni donde venir, así que con el consentimiento de la hokage que también se oponía al final Hinata junto salió junto con _Team Kakashi._

-Hinata aun que me opongo a lo que están haciendo con Tenten no puedo dejar que ese chico este por allí sin rumbo –dijo la hokage bastante seria, después de eso ellos salieron.

Hinata en todo el caminos iba muy preocupada ya que lo que nadie sabía es que las amenazas del clan sobre asesinar a Tenten si Neji no regresaba… eran ciertas, ellos hablaban muy enserio cuando dijeron eso y es porque harían lo que sea solo por no quedar mal, ella aun que quiso hacerlos entrar en razón no recibió más que una fuerte bofetada por parte de uno de los ancianos de la mansión reclamándole que era por el bien del clan y que ella solo era una chica sin el suficiente estatus como para pensársela mas.

Lo primero ahora era encontrar a Neji para que a Tenten no le pasara nada, tenían unos ocho días para encontrarlo como plazo, llevaban por allí de medio día recorriendo lo que según información de los anbus rastreadores la gente lo había visto…

Habían pasado casi seis días y aun no lo habían encontrado, ellos se encontraban comiendo en n pequeño puesto de ramen que Naruto había encontrado en una pequeña villa… Naruto, Sai y ella comían tranquilos hasta que llego Sakura que había querido a conocer el lugar, venía muy agitada gritando "¡Lo he visto, es el!"

-¿Que sucede Sakura-chan? –pregunto Naruto bastante extrañado.

-¡Lo vi!... ¡era el!... ¡lo juro!... –seguía repitiéndolo, haciendo pausas para tomar aire.

-¿A a quien viste? –pregunto Sai

-A…a …ne…. –seguía muy agitada.

-¿A QUIEN? –preguntaron Sai y Naruto al unisonó.

- ¡A NEJI! –dijo por fin y todos se levantaron- el estaba en la plaza con su traje de anbu.

-Pero… ¿y qué paso? –pregunto Hinata alarmada.

-Bueno lo seguí el está en una pequeña posada, yo no podía decirle nada el no confía en mi como lo hace contigo o con Tenten, así que por Tenten tenemos que hacerlo regresar.

-¿Tenten?.... ¿Qué le pasa a ella? –pregunto una voz un poco alarmada detrás de los chicos, todos voltearon a ver el lugar proveniente de esa voz.

-Ne Neji… ¿tu? –trataba de decir Hinata.

-¡Solo díganme que pasa con Tenten? –dijo Neji ya mas alterado.

-Bueno primo lo que pasa con ella es… -dijo Hinata tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de comunicarle a su primo lo que pasaba, ella sabía que el cariño que tenia Neji por Tenten era muy grande y que algo así lo alteraría mucho.

-¡TU CLAN LA TIENE SECUESTRADA Y SI NO VAS Y LA SALVAS LA VAN A MATAR! –grito Naruto lo más fuerte que pudo alterando al genio como nunca antes –uff ya puedo morir en paz.

-¿QUEE?... pero…como…. ¿eso es cierto Hinata-sama? –su voz sonaba preocupada, Hinata lo llevo hasta donde ellos se estaban quedando y ellos entraron a la habitación a hablar, Neji se veía muy preocupado y no era para mas soltarle todo así podía alterar a cualquiera y como ya lo había dicho el le tenía mucho cariño a la linda de Tenten.

-Neji escucha con atención… lo que Naruto-kun dijo es real, después de que te fuiste los ancianos tuvieron una reunión en la que decidieron que harían lo que sea para traerte de vuelta y secuestraron a Tenten ellos dijeron que si no regresabas la matarían, ya no hay matrimonio por favor Neji regresa, todos queremos mucho a Tenten y yo se que tu también aun que sea poquito pero por favor sálvala! –dijo Hinata con lagrimas, Neji puso su mano en el hombro de la chica y puso una sonrisa pequeña.

-Hinata-sama estas muy equivocada –le dijo sereno a lo que Hinata lo vio confusa- yo no quiero a Tenten… ¿Cómo podría yo querer a alguien como ella?... tan animada, tan optimista, molesta, una persona tan infantil y que siempre tiene algo de qué hablarme y que es tan paciente que se ha de dedicado a conocerme profundamente, yo simplemente … -miro al suelo, se mordió el labio inferior y tomo un poco de aire- Hinata-sama yo a Tenten…. –el sonido de la puerta la abrirse los interrumpió dando paso a un Naruto alterado con un teléfono en mano.

-¡Hinata-chan!, Sakura-chan llamo a la hokage tenemos que irnos ahora! –gritaba Naruto alterado, Hinata se levanto y le acaricio la mejilla para clamarlo lo cual funciono más de lo que todos esperaban – ella dijo que los Hyuga han terminado con su plazo y …

-¡Pero aun queda un día!, eso no puede ser -dijo Hinata sin comprender

-Es verdad Hinata-chan lo que digo es verdad!

-En ese caso… ¿Qué es lo que estamos esperando aquí? -habló Neji poniéndose de pie- nos vemos en 5 minutos en la entrada de la aldea –dicho esto salió por la ventana a toda prisa.

(Narra Neji)

10 minutos después iban a toda prisa hacia la aldea, ruego a todos lo dioses que lleguemos a tiempo ¡tenemos que llegar!, ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? , ¿Qué pasaría de mi vida? Esa respuesta se podía contestar sola _su vida acabaría._

Ella era demasiado importante para su vida, no solo como compañera d equipo sino como amiga o tal vez mucho más importante que eso y si algo le pasaba esta vez no solo perdería aun ninja mas de la aldea, perdería mucho más que eso…

Lo que la hokage les había dicho era que los Hyuga habían adelantado el plazo por petición de la chica con la que anteriormente estaba comprometido dando como razón que _se lo debían!_, también les dijo que tenían que llegar antes del medio día.

Para eso aún faltaban unas horas, pero tal vez no llegarían a tiempo, pensar en que fuera eso posible lo mataba, y si no se apuraba no sería el único…

El tiempo pasaba cada vez más rápido y por más veloz que fuera no lograba emparejarse, los había dejado un poco atrás pero eso no le importaba, no importaba que gruesas gotas de sudor recorrieran su cuerpo, o el temblor de sus piernas flaqueando por el cansancio, nada de eso importaba.

Solo tenía una cosa en mente _Tenten_…

¡Por fin! Después de tanto correr por fin podía ver la puerta de su aldea, una pequeña sonrisa surco su rostro aun tenía tiempo, ¡lo lograría!

Llegue a la mansión Hyuga muy alterado preguntado por Tenten, las sirvientas me informaron donde estaba y sin dejaras terminar fui a buscarla…

La encontré en el sótano obscuro, sus muñecas estaban atada, sus ropas estaba rota y sollozaba mi nombre no pude soportarlo corrí hacia ella y la abrase mostrándole que estaba allí con ella, que la protegería y que todo estaría bien… otra vez

Ella me miro y aun llorando me sonrió, recostó su cabeza en mi pecho mientras yo la abrazaba mas fuerte, le bese en la frente y ella me miro.

-Ne…Neji, sabía que vendrías –dijo acariciándome la mejilla.

-salgamos de aquí –dije tomándola en brazos y subiendo hacia mi habitación, ella se aferraba fuerte a mi camisa, mire sus muñecas que estaban rojas y muy lastimadas al igual que sus tobillos, nunca pensé que mi familia pudieran llegarle a hacer algo así a alguien lo peor a alguien tan importante para mí…

Ya habían pasado casi 5 años de eso, recuerdo que en mi habitación me conto todo lo que sufrió…

////////////Flash back//////////////

Estábamos en mi habitación y lo pregunte que le habían hecho…

Con lagrimas me dijo que fue lo peor que había vivido, no había comido en varios días y la tenían atada de manos y pies, lo único que le daban era agua después de eso ya no quise escuchar mas, le di un poco de ropa y se metió a duchar mientras eso yo baje a buscar a mi tío.

Lo encontré en una reunión muy importante a la cual irrumpí sin más, ahora si me oiría, era Tenten mi Tenten no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados!

-¡¿Por qué?!, ¿Por qué ella?! –grite al entrar, no me importo que todas los ojos incrédulos de los demás estuvieran sobre mí

-Neji creo que debes calmarte! –dijo Hiashi sorprendido por mi intromisión a la sala.

-¿Calmarme?, después de lo que han hecho no puedo calmarme, ¡iban a matarla carajo!

-te queríamos de regreso! –dijo un anciano del rincón, eso me dio más rabia corrí hasta él y lo tome del cuello.

-¡Repítelo y estarás muerto! –dije segado de rabia.

/////////////fin///////////

Después de eso regrese con Tenten que comía desesperada, nos quedamos toda la noche abrazados, no quería soltarla, sentía que si lo hacía le volvería a pasar algo.

Después me mude al departamento donde Tenten vivía, la amaba demasiado como para dejarla sola de nuevo, un año después nos casamos por que habíamos cometido el más bello error de todos, sin embargo eso solo fue mi escusa, dejarla embarazada dejaría sin peros a todos.

Ahora a mis 26 años soy el hombre más feliz del mundo…por tercera vez, me encuentro en el hospital con mi pequeño Shinji sentado en mis piernas junto a Tenten que carga en sus bazos un pequeños bulto envuelto en una manta rosa… nuestra pequeña Neku.

Ahora que me veo con mi familia se que no pudo ser de otra forma, no puedo ser mas feliz de lo que soy ahora…

Tengo una bella y perfecta esposa a la que amo como a nada en el mundo

Mi primogénito Shinji del cual estoy completamente orgulloso

Y ahora mi pequeña Neku, ¿Qué mas puedo pedir?...

FIN

_NEKU HYUGA_

_

* * *

_

_muchas gracias por leer!, recuerden todos los comentarios seran bien recividos!_

_me hacen tan feliz cuando comentan!_

_Digan **NO** a las **I-N-O-M-B-R-A-B-L-E-S!**_

_nos vemos y apoyen a las migas_

_besos neku._


End file.
